Luffy's Twin The Swordswoman
by warp writer
Summary: Luffy's twin, Monkey D. Lucilia, goes on a journey in search of her brother and for greater strength. She brings with her two trust worth friends. Along the way she meets new friend and new enemies. Follow Lucilia as she journey's the sea to find her brother and achieve her ultimate goal: Surpass Aura D Lilia, her deceased mother and marine superpower.


**Hello everyone. This is the rising star Warp Writer bringing you a new story about Luffy's family. Think of this as an alternate universe to Luffy's Terrifying Mom. Enjoy!**

 **Luffy's Twin The Swordswoman**

Chapter 1

The Past of The Brother and Sister

It has been 6 months since Portgas D. Ace left his home on Dawn Island for a life as a pirate on the sea in the Grand Line. While he was traveling and risking his life in the world's strongest ocean, his adopted younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy and his not-sister Monkey D. Lucilia, were training in the middle of the forest. Lucilia was Luffy's older twin sister. Despite the fact that Luffy and Lucilia were close siblings, she was rarely on the island because she went to train with her master away from 'distractions'.

She usually came back home a few times a year to visit her younger twin brother, Monkey D.

Luffy. Right now, she was practicing swinging her wooden sword. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Luffy was practicing using his Gum-Gum Pistol by using the trees as a target. After a few hours they got tired and decided to call it a day. Lucilia was tall, pretty, long back-lentgh raven-haired girl with the same skintone as her brother.

"Let's head back to Dadan's place, Luffy," Lucilia suggested. She was breathing heavily and was really sweaty. She was in dire need of a bath.

"I'm hungry. I need food," Luffy complained while laying on the grass with his arms out. "Can't move till I eat."

"I see," Lucilia giggled. "Let me see here…." Lucilia surveyed the area around them with her strong eyes. Luffy had pretty much torn down most of the trees in the surrounding area. Luffy was actually laying in the shade of one of the trees he had spared. There was fruit in that tree. "Luffy, hold out your arms."

"Okay." Luffy said as he got up and held out his arms.

"Hold still," Lucilia ordered. She swung her wooden sword with lightning speed and almost immediately two pinkish pieces of round fruit fell from the tree and onto Luffy's palms. "Toss me a piece, bro."

"Thanks big sis!" Luffy said as he tossed a piece to Lucilia, who caught it. "But how'd you do that? You're ten feet away from me and you don't even have a real sword."

"It's a secret, little brother," She said secretively.

"Oh." Luffy said with disinterest. The twins headed back to the Dadan family hideout.

"Hey bro, just to let you know I won't be going back to the Master until next month," Lucilia said as they walked together.

"That's great!" Luffy said happily. "We should do something fun together while you're here."

"My thoughts exactly, so I thought you and I could take a trip to an island that's near here. I hear it has a bunch of rides like roller coasters and ferris wheels." Lucilia explained with an excited tone.

"Sounds awesome! Let's go!" Luffy screamed, while pumping his fists up.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow, but first let's get cleaned up first though, 'kay?"

"Fine."

The next day.

After saying a quick "see you later" to Dadan and the bandits, Luffy and Lucilia (with her wooden strapped to her waist) walked from Mount Corvo down to their birth place of Foosha Village. When they arrived at the village borders the saw a familiar old face.

"Hi mayor," Lucilia greeted.

"Yo mayor," Luffy greeted.

"Oh hello you two," he greeted back. "Nice to see you kids coming back to your roots. Any special reason you kids took the time to visit?"

"Luffy and I are gonna take a trip to Dusk Island for a bit of a vacation," Lucilia explained. "We're on our way to Makino's to pick up some food for the trip, actually."

"Sounds fun. Have a safe trip," the mayor said pleasantly.

"Thanks mayor!" the twins said in unison. The mayor left and the twins headed to Makino's Party's Bar.

The twins loved Makino. They both agreed that she was probably the kindest person they knew, but after a second thought they both agreed she was _definitely_ the kindest person they knew. Ever since they were kids Makino was always there to support them. When they got hurt she'd patch them up. When they were hungry, she'd feed them. When they were sad, she'd make them feel happy. Makino was like a second mom to them.

After 10 minutes they had arrived at Party's Bar, the place they used to spend most of their time together when they were kids. They walked into their childhood hangout to see that the bar was mostly empty except for a few drunken regulars and Makino, who was at the other side of the bar counter doing dishes.

"Hey you two," Rinto, the fish monger, said in a drunken state. "Hey Lucilia, you're getting sexier by the days, you know?"

Lucilia rolled her eyes. "What ever Rinto. I'll make sure to tell your wife what you said."

Rinto flinched. "Oh c-come on now. I was just g-giving you a compliment. There's no need to get me in trouble, is there?"

"We'll see, I guess," Lucilia said with a sadistic smile, while Luffy just laughed under his breath.

"Nice to see you two together," Makino greeted with her usual warm smile.

"Nice to see you too, Makino," Lucilia said with a smile.

"Hi Makino," Luffy waved to her.

"So, Makino, do you have the stuff I asked you for?" Lucilia asked

"Yup. Let me just get them, 'kay?" Makino headed to the back of the bar and when she came back she was forcing through a big brown sack filled with food that touched the ceiling and took 15 percent of the room. "Here you go! 200 servings of my home cooking!"

"Wow! Thanks Makino, but you didn't have to make so much," Lucilia said.

"I think I did actually." Makino looked at Luffy and Lucilia, who were both watering at the mouth staring at the huge bag of food. Indeed the Monkey twins could eat months worths of food in a single day. "Don't forget I have known you kids since you were born."

"So you're saying we're gluttons?" Lucilia said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Well kind of." Makino maintained her beautiful smile.

"Hey Makino, what did you make?" Luffy asked with hungry eyes.

"Oh just my usual meat stews and casseroles, and some new recipes I've been working on, and I also put in my special chocolate cakes for dessert," Makino explained,as Luffy's mouth watered with every word.

"Easy bro," Lucilia warned. "We need to make this last for three days, you know."

"Yeah I know," Luffy said unconvincingly.

"I'll have to keep my eye on yo, I guess," she sighed. "Any way, we'll be seeing you later, Makino."

"Bye Makino," Luffy waved.

"Bye Lucilia. Bye Luffy. Have a safe and fun trip," Makino waved.

"Thanks, we will and be careful around some of your customers." Lucilia stared at Rinto, who flinched again. "Why are you picking on me?"

"No reason."

Makino giggled. "I'll be careful."

"Good. Later." Lucilia grabbed the humongous bag of food, with one arm, and the twins left the bar. After a few minutes of walking Luffy asked a question.

"I forgot to ask, but how are we getting to the Island, big sis?"

"Glad you asked, bro. We'll be using my ship."

"You have a ship?"

"I'll show you."

It took 5 more minutes to get to the docks and when they got there, they saw a mid-sized sailing ship big enough to hold 10-20 people. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight. "Is that your ship?"

"Yup." Lucilia nodded. "Not much to look at, but it's mine."

"Where'd you get it? Did you buy it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"No, I built it."

Luffy looked at her, with surprise. "I didn't know you could build ships."

"Well it wasn't just me, mind you. Master and I built it together," Lucilia explained. "She's the one who taught me. She said having some skills in all areas will prove useful in the future."

"That scary lady can do pretty much anything, can't she?" Luffy shuddered.e

"I guess," Lucilia giggled. "Anyway let's get this bag loaded on the ship."

"And then eat it?" Luffy looked hungry for the food.

"Jeez bro, can't you wait till we've set sail at least?" Lucilia sighed at her twins impatience.

"Oh come on, sis," Luffy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just a few?"

"No!" She said sternly. "This is my food supply too, you know." This was the closest thing to an argument the twins usually had. Luffy and Lucilia lost their mother when they were just four years old and ever since the day she died Lucilia tried to act like a mom to Luffy the best she could, which meant being mature and not having childish arguments .

"Tell you what, we'll eat in a half hour, ok?" Lucilia let up, feeling she being a bit too stern.

"Alright!" Luffy agreed excitedly. Luffy could be such a kid.

"Get on," Lucilia said with a good natured laugh. The twins loaded on the huge sack of food and set sail for Dusk Island.

A half hour had passed and, as agreed, the twins sat down for lunch. Makino had packed up everything in bento boxes.

"Now that I think about it, how are we going to pay for everything," Luffy asked after finishing his fourth bento box.

"Not to worry, Luffy," Lucilia assured. "I've saved more than enough for this trip."

"How much?"

"5 million berries," she said nonchalantly.

"5 million! How'd you get so much," Luffy asked feeling very surprised. "Did you steal it?"

"No, Master and I sometimes attack pirates that come near the island we live on to get their bounty,but we usually don't get more than 3 million," she explained like it's no big deal.

"Oh. I see," Luffy said as if it was nothing, as he at his eleventh bento box. "Well anyway…" Luffy smiled as he watched the surrounding ocean sway as they sailed. "It's kind of cool you know how to navigate, Lucilia. Did that "scary lady" teach you?"

"Yup," Lucilia nodded, as she finished her ninth bento box. "She's taught me a bunch of stuff, including how to be a better fighter with my wooden sword."

"I hope she's treating you well," Luffy said, with a protective tone of voice.

""Well" may not be the best word, but she _is_ a fighting teacher after all, mind you. I wouldn't be half as strong as I am now if she went easy on me, would I?"

"I guess, but if she ever goes too far don't be afraid to tell me, 'kay?"

"Yeah sure, but I don't mind if it gets difficult." That was definitely true. Even in the most dangerous of moments, or to be more specific _in_ the most dangerous of moments, Lucilia always had fun. It might've been the blood of her mother and grandfather that flowed within her, but for whatever reason she loved danger. Fighting stronger and stronger opponents. Hunting big and dangerous animals. Defying death wherever she went. She was satisfied with the way she was living.

"Hey Lucilia, I just got a great idea," Luffy said excitedly after finishing his sixteenth bento.

"What is it?" Lucilia asked after completing her fourteenth bento.

"How about you you join my crew when I become a pirate?"

"What?"

"You could be my first mate? How about it?"

It wasn't a hard choice. "No."

"Why not?" This didn't surprise Luffy in the least, but he wanted to know anyway.

"Because you're my _little_ brother. What kind of big sister wants to be bossed around by her little brother?" She explained bluntly.

"You're only ten minutes older," Luffy countered.

"It wouldn't matter if I was ten _seconds_ older, I'd still say no," she counted back. She saw Luffy pout and added, "I'll be your friend, your supporter, but not an underling, okay, bro?

"Yeah, I get it," Luffy sounded disappointed. He laid on his back and listened to the gentle sway of the waves. "What do you think Ace is up to?"

Lucilia's good mood flew south. "Don't know, don't care."

"I bet he's having the time of his life."

"What part of don't care _don't_ you understand?" Lucilia scowled at Luffy.

"Come on he is our big brother, big sis," Luffy defended.

"He's _your_ brother. To me he's an unforgivable jerk, who deserves to die," she said acidly.

"Why don't you like him any way?" Luffy asked.

"He's nearly killed you like a million times!" She snapped. Luffy just shrugged, making Lucilia roll her eyes. "You know, Luffy, that forgiving nature of yours will get you killed one day."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said dismissively. "Hey sis do you have a dream?"

"W-why do you ask?" Lucilia was caught off guard by the question.

"You're the responsible twin," Luffy said as if that explained everything.

"What?"

"You always seem to have a plan, so I find it hard to believe that I know what I'm going to do, but you don't. It wouldn't make any sense."

"Luffy..." Lucilia remained silent for a moment, then she smiled. "Guess I can't hide anything from my twin brother, can I? Yeah I have a dream. It's to..."

"To what?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"Come on tell me?" Luffy said with pleading eyes.

Lucilia could never resist those puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine. It's to surpass mom."

"You want to surpass mom? Why?" Luffy asked after a moment of silence.

"Because she was awesome and I'm going to be even better," she answered proudly. "Is it really that shocking? Tons of kids want to surpass their parents, right?"

"Well yeah, but our mom was like a mega-mom," Luffy said with a laugh.

Lucilia laughed too. "She definitely was, which makes the idea of surpassing her so great. Now that we're talking about her, don't you think it's a little weird for the son of one of the most famous marines to be a pirate?"

"You think she'd be upset with me becoming a pirate?" Luffy asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, but I think that, above all, she'd want you to be happy and she'd support you no matter what. At least that's what I think."

"Thanks sis. Oh and by the way, I know you'll surpass mom. You are my big sister after all." Luffy flashed his trademark grin.

Lucilia melted when ever she saw Luffy smile like that. Even though they were only ten minutes apart, it sometimes felt like Lucilia was a lot older than Luffy, in more ways than one. First off, Lucilia was a lot taller than Luffy, like by a head and a half (Makino once joked that tall and beautiful women seem to run in their mother's family). Second, there was their mentalities. Luffy acted like a 4-year old, while Lucilia acted much older for her age. And when Luffy smiled like that, Lucilia couldn't help, but pounce.

"I LOVE YOU!" Lucilia jumped on Luffy and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I just can't stand how cute you can be, little bro! It's inhuman!"

"Big... sis you're... crushing me..." Luffy choked. But Lucilia didn't listen. She just kept hugging Luffy with her superhuman strength and after another minute Luffy passed out.

"Luffy?" Lucilia looked at Luffy's unconscious body. His head was slumped back limply and his eyes were dilated. He almost looked dead. Lucilia shook him with worry. "Luffy! Luffy! Luffy wake up!"

Meanwhile a large pirate ship filled with over a hundred men were sailing to the same island Luffy and Lucilia were heading to. The ship's flag had gray clouds over the skull and crossbones.

"Captain Cogo!" The first mate of the pirates shouted. "We will be arriving at Dusk Island 27 hours."

"Good," Cogo said with an evil grin. He a bulky and muscular man with dark, scarred skin. He wore a dark and heavy cape over his entire body. His dark eyes had the look of someone who has taken many lives in his life. "With my power we will conquer it without question." As if to prove his point, he pointed his arm, which turned in a blackish gray ash cloud, at the nearest empty barrel and the cloud of ash blasted the barrel, breaking it into pieces. "AmI right, boys?!"

"Yeah!" his subordinates cheered, with swords held up to the sky.

 **I'll end this chapter here. The action begins in the next chapter. Here's a fun Idea. Give me an original devil fruit idea (Not from anime or manga) and I'll work it into the story, maybe.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
